


Force Hath No Fury

by commo_vente



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo need's a punch in the nuts, Post-Crait, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commo_vente/pseuds/commo_vente
Summary: Rey is a practical character. She's also emotional. Kylo would blame that on the dark side. Practicality blames that on a girl having naturally mixed emotions after being tricked by a boy she thought she could trust.P.S does anyone find Ben's eye twitching sexy?





	Force Hath No Fury

“Your hair is longer,” uttered a flat voice behind her. Rey inhaled deeply, taking an extra pause before focusing on her reflection in the mirror. She glanced at his figure in her periphery. _Look who’s back—and at a most inconvenient time,_ she thought. She had finished her daily duties early, and had extra time to bathe and relax, as well as read the Jedi texts before retiring. General Organa had once explained to her the importance of r &r, and Rey found she enjoyed exercising the concept, along with using the herbal scented bath oils the general had gifted her. For the first time ever, without the stress of daily survival and hunger, she was learning to relax. 

So she brushed her hair, still wet from her bath, and ignored the apparition seated on the bed. What was she supposed to say to his stupid comment anyways? 

Ben continued to stare at her reflection, before clearing his throat with a small cough and calmly speaking. “So, the bond—it is unbroken. It appears the connection did not die with Snoke.” She could hear his leather gloves scrunch as he unfurled his tight fists. His left eye twitches as he whispers his next words. “Don’t you find that interesting, Rey?”

She slammed her brush onto her vanity, finally making eye contact with his reflection, eyes ablaze as she tried to steady herself. “Don’t you dare say my name! You lost that privilege after the stunt you pulled on Crait. I never want to hear you say—what are you doing!”

Rey stopped her tirade and turned around to face him as he stood and advanced towards her. His gaze unwavering and his body more solid than an apparition should be. He knelt in front of her, pulling her chair towards him, gripping the rickety arm chair, caging her in. Rey felt the wood creak under his touch. His solidity was too real at this proximity, she could smell him, feel his breathing. But at eye level, she could see the exhaustion in his features, the darkness under his eyes—for a fleeting moment she wondered if he was noticing hers.

“Ah, so that’s how I get your attention, by saying your name?” He leaned forward, eyes studying her features, closely. “What do I call you then? Has your doting general given you rank yet? Because surely I can’t call you Apprentice—” he studied her face, eyes settling on her lips for a fleeting moment, “after all your master is dead.” Another twitch of the eye, with a hint of something else in his intense gaze. Rey only saw amusement in his gaze, and she snapped.

“How dare you!” Rey stood up fast, startling Ben, breaking his hold on the chair, her thighs knocking him off balance. With a shove of her foot on his chest he fell backwards, hitting the floor hard as she stood above him, foot planted on his chest. Growing up on Jakku often required muscle against the looters, goons and rapists that preyed on young scavengers like Rey. She would not be influenced by a broken man like Ben. She looked down at him, eyes wild and brow furrowed, her voice sharp. 

“Says the boy who never made it past apprenticeship with _two_ different masters!” Rey pressed her foot on his chest and stared down at him. “Ben Solo, always the apprentice, never the master!” 

Rey felt the air around her electrify as Ben hoisted himself to his feet, with a look that could rival his mother’s—pointing his finger at Rey, chin forward and teeth bared. “I’ll show you who’s Master—!”

The bond broke, and Ben’s threat was interrupted as his presence disappeared instantly. The air felt calmer where Ben stood not a second ago, and she found her breath again. She collapsed on her bed, head in hand, breathing deeply as she felt a tension building in her head. This fight would lead to yet another force sensitive headache, she massaged her damp hair. She’d let him get to her despite her resolve to be unbothered ever again. 

“Force, help me find peace,” she whispered, as she laid back on her bed. 

When their bond was first initiated, the anger flowed easily, she could hate Kylo Ren because he was the obvious one to hate. Things were black and white, the good guys, the bad guys...However, these days their fights were more exhausting. Ben Solo had revealed himself, and Rey could not let him go. But at this point, Rey wished she could sever the bond completely to save herself the storm of emotions. 

_Sleep, sleep sounds good right now._

With a deep sigh, she decided it was better to end the evening, forget the Jedi texts, forget Ben... _Or Kylo, whoever he is_ —it was best to sleep before they had the chance to get back in the ring for round two. These days, Rey found sleep essential, more than ever before.


End file.
